Shot
by liinn
Summary: Sakura hanya iseng mengambil foto pemuda yang ditemuinya di bus, tapi bagaimana jika lelaki asing yang menjadi target fotonya malah menyadari perbuatannya?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dont Like Dont Read**

* * *

.

.

.

"Hei tunggu!"

Teriakan nyaring dari seorang gadis sedikit mengejutkan beberapa pejalan kaki. Langkah tergesa-gesa dari perempuan yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya tersebut membuat seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tanpa sengaja ia senggol menegurnya.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan."

Setelah menggucapkan permintaan maaf disertai sedikit bungkukan badan, gadis itu kembali berlari menuju halte bus yang berjarak sekitar lima puluh meter dari sekolahnya.

Setibanya di halte, gadis yang memiliki warna rambut unik tersebut langsung membeli minuman kaleng di sebuah _vending machine_ yang terletak di sudut kiri halte.

Bus yang dikejarnya tadi telah berangkat sekitar satu menit yang lalu, yang artinya bus selanjutnya akan tiba setidaknya empat menit lagi. Waktu menunggu ini dimanfaatkan gadis itu untuk mengecek ponselnya dan mendapati beberapa email yang dikirim oleh kakaknya yang super protektif.

Tidak lama kemudian, bus akhirnya datang dan pintu terbuka secara otomastis. Gadis yang sangat menyukai warnah hijau itu langsung memasuki kendaraan umum tersebut dan mencari tempat duduk. Karena keadaan bus cukup padat, ia sedikit kesulitan mencari tempat duduk. Setelah menengok kesana kemari, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kursi kosong yang terletak di dekat pintu keluar. Langsung saja gadis dengan rambut sebahu itu bergegas sebelum kursi kosong tersebut ditempati orang lain.

Helaan napas lega keluar dari mulutnya. Setelah duduk nyaman, ia mengeluarkan _smartphone_ _pink_ kesayangannya dan menancapkan sebuah _headshet_ putih. Ia memilih lagu-lagu favoritnya untuk diputar.

Kebisingan yang terjadi di dalam bus seolah lenyap digantikan oleh dentingan piano yang disertai petikan gitar dan alunan _bass_ yang dilengkapi suara merdu dari vokalis band favoritnya. Gadis delapan belas tahun itu mulai larut dalam dunianya sendiri.

Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Sebuah panggilan telepon merusak suasana damainya, apalagi melihat nama yang tertera di layar _smartphone_ nya.

"Sakura masih di dalam bus, _Oniichan_ ," kesalnya. Pasalnya, ia sudah memberitahu kakaknya jika ia akan terlambat pulang karena hari ini jadwal piketnya. Bahkan ia sudah membalas lebih dari lima email yang dikirim oleh kakaknya yang terus menanyakan keberadaannya.

"Sebentar lagi Sakura sampai, aku tutup yaa ..." tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari kakaknya, ia langsung mematikan sambungan telepon dan mulai memutar lagunya kembali.

Sakura mendesah dan menggeleng pelan dengan sikap kakaknya, walau kadang membuatnya kesal tapi ia sama sekali tidak pernah keberatan dengan perhatian yang diterimanya. Menjadi satu-satunya anak perempuan dalam keluarganya membuatnya dimanja sekaligus menjadi objek ke-proktektifan kedua kakaknya; Gaara dan Sasori.

Kekesalannya langsung lenyap saat ia mengangkat kepala dan pandangannya jatuh pada seseorang yang tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sakura terpaku.

Pemandangan yang ditangkap netra hijaunya membuatnya sulit untuk berpaling.

Di depannya, berdiri seorang lelaki yang seketika itu langsung menarik atensinya. Jika selama ini ia menganggap kedua kakaknya adalah lelaki paling tampan yang pernah ditemuinya, rekor itu langsung terpatahkan oleh pemuda asing yang tengah berdiri sambil mencengkram _handle grip_ yang terdapat di langit-langit bus.

Pemuda asing itu terlihat sangat tampan bahkan hanya dengan celana jins abu-abu dan kaos putih dilengkapi dengan _headphone_ yang menggantung di lehernya. Mata hitam yang tengah menatap keluar jendela langsung menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Hidung mancung dan bibir tipis serta rahang tegas membetuk wajah tampannya dengan sempurna. Tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan menambah kesan _cool_ dalam penampilannya, bahkan pemuda ini memiliki pantat yang bagus.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura tersenyum sendiri memerhatikan objek pandangannya.

Getaran dari ponselnya membuyarkan pengamatan Sakura. Gadis itu melihat nama kakaknya kembali tertera di layar ponsel pintarnya. Kali ini, ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan kembali fokus pada pemuda yang untungnya tidak mengetahui kalau dia sedang diperhatikan.

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba melintas di kepala Sakura. Menurutnya sayang sekali kalau pemandangan seindah ini tidak diabadikan.

Setelah memantau kedaaan sekitar, ia mulai melancarkan aksinya. Sakura membuka aplikasi kamera di _smartphone_ nya dan mulai mencari _angle_ yang bagus. Setelah dirasanya pas, ia mulai mengambil gambar pemuda tersebut tanpa izin. Namun sayang, saat dalam proses pengambilan gambar tersebut, pemuda itu menyadari perbuatannya gara-gara _flash handphone_ nya lupa dimatikan.

Proses pengambilan gambarnya terus berlanjut dan Sakura terlalu terkejut untuk menutupi perbuatannya.

"Hn."

Respon singkat yang diterimanya langsung membuat gadis itu kelabakan. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia memasukkan _smartphone pink_ miliknya ke dalam tas selempangan yang dipangkunya. Sungguh Sakura sangat malu hingga ingin melompat saja dari bus yang sedang melaju kencang ini, tapi urung dilakukannya karena masih ingin hidup.

Terlalu takut untuk melihat reaksi pemuda asing itu, Sakura sama sekali tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Ia terus menunduk dengan degup jantung yang membuncah. Ingin rasanya ia menangis akibat nasib sialnya kali ini, dan pengalaman ini akan tercatat dalam sejarah hidupnya. Pengalaman yang benar-benar memalukan.

Setidaknya sedikit keberuntungan memihak Sakura saat bus yang ditumpanginya berhenti di halte tujuannya. Tanpa sekalipun mengangkat kepala, Sakura langsung bergegas keluar dari bus dan berlari menjauh dari jalan raya menuju komplek rumahnya.

Setelah melewati beberapa rumah, Sakura menghentikan larinya dan memilih untuk berjalan pelan sembari mengatur napasnya.

 _Argh!_

Sakura menjerit tertahan kala mengingat kejadian di bus barusan, bahkan ia sampai mengacak rambutnya hingga kusut untuk berusaha menghilangkan memori memalukan yang terus berputar di kepalanya.

Namun tiba-tiba gadis itu terdiam dan menghentikan langkahnya. Entah darimana datangnya, rasa penasaranpun terbersit di benaknya. Dan mengesampingkan rasa malu yang masih menyelimutinya, Sakura membuka tasnya dan mengambil _smartphone_ hadiah ulang tahunnya bulan lalu. Ia membuka _lockscreen_ untuk mencari hasil jepretannya di bus tadi. Dengan jantung yang kembali bertalu, gadis itu mulai menggeser menu-menu di ponselnya.

Di layar _handphone_ -nya terpampang jelas foto seorang pemuda yang membuatnya hampir mati jantungan beberapa saat yang lalu. Melihat wajah tampan dan seringai tipis yang terpampang jelas di layar _gadget_ nya tersebut membuat Sakura memerah malu. Sial, ternyata pemuda itu malah berpose saat difoto.

"Hn. Aku memang tampan."

Suara bariton yang terdengar _narsis_ menyanjung diri sendiri mengagetkan Sakura. Ia langsung berbalik dan saat itu juga Sakura benar-benar ingin mati saja untuk sementara tapi tidak untuk selamanya.

Berdiri tepat di depan wajahnya lelaki yang ada di bus tadi lengkap dengan seringai yang persis seperti yang ada di foto.

Sakura _shock,_ tidak tahu harus bagaimana bahkan hingga lupa untuk bernapas.

"K-kau ... A-apa yang k-kau ─"

Sakura tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia memilih untuk kabur dan meninggalkan pemuda asing itu karena terlalu takut untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari _smartphone_ nya terjatuh dari saku jas sekolahnya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, tubuhnya menandadak tertarik ke belakang dan hampir terjungkal kalau tidak ada sebuah lengan kuat yang menopang tubuhnya. Aroma maskulin langsung menyerbu indra penciumannya. Untuk sesaat, Sakura tidak bisa berpikir dan malah tenggelam meresapi wangi menenangkan yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Namun hembusan napas hangat di telinga kanannya memaksanya kembali pada kenyataan.

"Setelah mengambil fotoku diam-diam, kau ingin kabur begitu saja, eh?!"

Tubuh Sakura yang tadinya rileks langsung menegang dan lututnya terasa lemas. "M-maaf," cicitnya yang mulai ketakutan. Sakura tidak bisa mengeluarkan lagi pembelaan atas perbuatannya. Hanya permintaan maaf yang bisa diucapkannya untuk saat ini.

"Akan kubuat kau membayarnya, _pinky_."

Sakura merasakan lingkaran lengan dipinggangnya terlepas. Ia langsung menunduk dan meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku t-tidak bermaksud apa-apa, sungguh," ujarnya meyakinkan, "yang tadi hanya iseng _kok_ , tidak ada maksud lain," jelasnya.

Sakura tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya dan baru mengangkat kepalanya saat merasakan sentilan di jidatnya yang lumayan sakit hingga membuatnya meringis pelan. Ia ingin protes tapi langsung diurungkannya saat melihat seringai di wajah pemuda tampan di depannya. "K-kau membuatku takut," ungkapnya tanpa sadar.

Pemuda itu membalasnya dengan seringai yang semakin lebar, "memang sudah seharusnya begitu."

Sakura langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan sebelah telapak tangannya untuk menghalangi mulutnya merespon tanpa sadar.

Tiba-tiba Sakura langsung terkesiap saat melihat benda yang ada di tangan kiri pemuda itu. Sontak saja ia langsung memeriksa tas dan saku jasnya tapi hasilnya nihil. "Bisa kau kembalikan _itu_ ," pinta Sakura menunjuk benda yang dipegang oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hn."

Sakura menerima ponselnya dan kemudian membungkuk, "terima kasih." Ia langsung berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya, tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang itu lagi. Namun kembali langkahnya terhenti saat _handphone_ nya berbunyi. Keningnya mengernyit saat melihat nama asing yang tertera di layar _smartphone_ nya.

 _Sasuke's calling_

Ragu-ragu ia menerima panggilan tersebut dan mendekatkan ponselnya di dekat telinga kanannya, "halo?"

" _Hn. Sampai jumpa lagi,_ _ **tetangga**_ **."**

Sakura tahu betul siapa pemilik suara ini. Gadis itu langsung menoleh dan mendapati pemuda asing tadi yang ia yakin tengah menelponnya menyeringai puas ke arahnya. Di tengah jalan, ia hanya bisa melongo menyaksikan Sasuke berjalan angkuh melewatinya dan memasuki sebuah rumah yang berada tepat di samping rumah kedua orang tuanya.

Tetangga.

Tetangga

Tetangga.

Tetangga.

Sakura ingat, kemarin Gaara mengatakan kalau mereka memiliki tetangga baru. Apa mungkin ...?

"Tidaaakkk!"

.

.

.

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

Kemarin liat ada yg share beginian di fb. Si mbaknya ini lagi di bis dan liat cowok ganteng, terus difoto tapi si cowoknya ini nyadar waktu mau difoto karena flash hapenya lupa dimatiini. Eh si masnya malah senyum-senyum aja pas difoto. And then, jadilah fict gaje ini XD

Antara bis atau bus, saya lupa yang mana yang bentuk bakunya.


End file.
